


Sheldon and Amy Sitting in a Tree [Fanmix]

by xmarisolx



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 8tracks, Date Night, Embedded Audio, F/M, Fanmix, Kissing, SIK, The Indecision Amalgamation, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarisolx/pseuds/xmarisolx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An SIK fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheldon and Amy Sitting in a Tree [Fanmix]

Sheldon and Amy Sitting in a Tree from xmarisolx on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

**Tracklist:**

1\. Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid Soundtrack  
2\. The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss) - Cher  
3\. Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer  
4\. Kiss - Me Ed Sheeran  
5\. Come On Get Higher - Matt Nathanson  
6\. First Day Of My Life - Bright Eyes  
7\. I'm Shakin' - Jack White  
8\. I Have a Date - The Vandals


End file.
